Great Transformation
by akire
Summary: Unspoken words and a conflict not yet solved, a darker side decides to take control and set things straight for the love triangle, will Inuyasha stand for this? Rated R for language. IK -Oneshot-


When inspiration strikes I can't ignore it!! I watched an episode of Inuyasha that just totally inspired me to write this one shot so please read and review...who knows, if i get a lot of reviews it may turn out to be more than just a one-shot? ehhe its all up to you reviewers! now on with the story

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then it wouldn't be a fanfiction now would it? Sadly Rumiko Takahashi got him first and she's keeping him.

* * *

**Great Transformation**

It was a typical scene for the Inuyasha-tachi. A demon with a shikon shards attacking, Inuyasha in his fire rat haori charging into battle with his Tetsusaiga, Kagome with Shippo from afar using her miko powers to shoot arrows and spot shikon shards, Sango dodging and striking with Hiraikotsu on Kirara, and Miroku with Sango on Kirara rubbing his new sore slap mark of the day. Yes, this was just a typical day, or so they thought...

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as the snake youkai used its massive tail to strike Inuyasha to the side in midattack. Everything was going great until the snake youkai managed to find Kagome's jewel shards and swallow them down making himself even more powerful. Inuyasha thought this would be a great time to use Bakuryuha but sadly he was mistaken.

Inuyasha was not only now bloody and battered but unconscious as well his last thought could only be 'Kagome....'

"Noooo!" Kagome screamed in anguish as she ran toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-san!"

"Kagome!" yelled all her friends in unison as the snake youkai slithered its way closer and closer to Kagome ready to attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" screamed Sango as she attacked the youkai with all her might, there was no way she would let Kagome, her adopted sister, die here. 'Never! I will not let any of my new family fall because of some hyped up youkai with jewel shards!' Her attack delivered a direct hit, but did little if any damage to the snake youkai and its now nearly inpenitrable skin. The snake youkai now eyeing Sango readied his attack on her.

"Sango look out!" cried Miroku as he shielded her from the Snake youkai's deadly poisonous bite. 'And I thought by not using the Kazaana I wouldn't get poisoned....as long as Sango is safe...' Dark unconsciousness hit the monk as he collapsed on the ground.

"Houshi-sama!" cried Sango as she felt no blow come from the youkai, instead she saw black and blue robes shielding her view. "Kirara!" the neko-youkai came as the taijiya layed her injured protector on her back.

During all this chaos Kagome failed to notice the tail of the snake youkai surround her and held her in his grip. Shippo of course noted all of these things but was frozen at the spot. 'Wahhh I'm just a kid!' he thought. 'No I have to fight!'

"Kitsune-bi!" cried Shippo as he attacked the youkai. With no avail, Shippo was tossed aside to a nearby tree.

"No! Miroku! Shippo!" cried Kagome. 'This..this is all my fault' she thought not even minding that her own life was in danger.

'K-Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango...they're all in danger...I have to...I have to fight...' Inuyasha's consciousness slowly seeped into him but something was missing, and something was awakening, something that endangered everyone more than a snake youkai, more than a snake youkai with jewel shards, the thing that the group feared would happen again.

Inuyasha got up, but this time it wasn't the hanyou that came to his friends rescue. Red eyes with blue pupil slits, claws lengthened, fangs sharpened, purple streaks on his cheeks, and his cackling laughter of the joy of killing, this wasn't their Inuyasha, it was his dark side.

"I-Inuyasha..." said Kagome in hardly a whisper as the snake youkai's grip had finally settled her unconsciousness. The only one left to handle this demon and their demon friend, was the youkai taijiya, Sango.

"Inuyasha.." started Sango 'Kuso! Why now of all moments?! If only It could have been at any other time! Wait, okay I have to think this through...Tetsusaiga! I have to get Tetsusaiga!' she thought.

Inuyasha wasn't targeted on the taijiya however, it targeted the snake youkai, the youkai who was endangering the life of his friends, the life of his family, and the life of his mate.

"Bastard, you will pay for hurting my mate!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked at full force. The snake youkai was no match for his lightning speed at soon ribbons of snake youkai where flying everywhere, leaving Kagome and a few shikon shards on the ground.

Still in his full youkai form Inuyasha striked again, this time it wasn't at the now dead youkai, or the fearful taijiya, no this time it was someone this youkai had considered an enemy, his enemy, the one who tried to get rid of him. In a flash the watching Shinidamachuu were cut down and fell to the floor, also releasing the dead souls they so cowardly held from the afterlife.

"It's that bitch who tried to get rid of me," stated Inuyasha "Come out here unless you want to end up like your precious shinidamachuu."

'Now's my chance' thought Sango as she steadily sneaked toward the Tetsusaiga, 'I don't want Inuyasha hurt, so all I need is to get him back into this hanyou form.'

"Stay right where you are taijiya, unless you want to end up in bits as well." Inuyasha said in a low growl 'I have this under control' he thought 'Who are these ningens to force me to transform back, who force me to go away.'

In thin air a group of shinidamachuu appeared and dissolved away leaving Kikyou in their place.

"Demon, you do not belong, away with you lest you want to see the depths of hell." said Kikyou, her words laced with abhor, icy and uncaring for what happens to Inuyasha or these people he calls friends. As far as Kikyou thought, the world was dead to her, as she was dead to it.

"Bitch, I know it was you who gave these shards to the snake, it has your scent and that bastard's Naraku's sent all over it" stated Inuyasha "You tried to get rid of me before but it will be me that gets rid of you."

Kikyou went wide eyed. She feared this, Kikyou knew that Inuyasha had a good sense of smell for a hanyou but with this transformation she did not expect to be caught in her act of deciet.

"So what if I sent the youkai, you would not harm me Inuyasha, I am your beloved, you owe your life to me, and even if you kill me now, we will still go to hell together." stated Kikyou, her words were icy, not only laced with disgust but also fear.

"Wench, I smell your fear." said Inuyasha "And its only you who's going to hell"

'Inuyasha...and..K-Kikyou?!' Kagome's mind screamed and her head throbbed 'I have to get up, I have to stop this' At that moment Kagome's body responded and her eyes shot open.

"Kagome-chan!" exclaimed Sango, watching the whole thing, her eyes wandered on her fallen friend and how this scene would break her heart. Only to see that she was awake Sango was about to rush to her aide when...

"Taijiya I told you to stay where you are." said Inuyasha "This is between only the three of us, STAY OUT OF IT"

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome as she stood up "Kikyou..." Tears threatened to fall at this dishearting scene. Inuyasha was still in demon form, Kikyou was there, her friends were still unconscious and hurt, and Kagome had no idea what to do.

* * *

Inside Inuyasha, however, there was a greater battle, between a hanyou and a youkai...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" yelled the hanyou.

"None of your concern, I always save your ass and now I'm trying to save your shitty life." answered the youkai.

"Not a chance!" yelled the hanyou.

"I have the right to, this is what you want isn't it? To be a full fledged youkai." explained the youkai

"I wanted it, but now all I want is-"

"All you want is her isn't it?" interrupted the youkai.

"Y-Yes..." answered the hanyou

"Then, you shall have her" said the youkai with a smirk "But first I will take these matters into my hands. You will have your turn..."

* * *

"Inuyasha...please take a hold of Tetsusaiga" pleaded Kagome "I don't want to see you like this."

Inuyasha couldn't take the scent of her salty tears with his enhanced smell, but beared with it as these matters would be taken care of by his youkai self.

"Kikyou, you are not the one I love, nor do I owe anything to you, If I owe anything to anyone its Kagome." explained Inuyasha. His blue pupils disappearing, violet streaks fading, claws and fangs shortening. If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought she was still unconscious. But this was real, the throbbing of her head was going away, but the rate of her heartbeat only increased.

"What are you saying Inuyasha?!" yelled Kikyou. Jealousy overcame her and she was determined not to lose to her reincarnation.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome choked through her tears, this was to real for her, she didn't know whether to faint or wake up from such a nostalgic dream. His eyes his orbs of gold, looking straight at her, watching her, absorbing her, needing her, wanting her, his violet streaks gone, claws and fangs to their normal length, his senses back to his hanyou self.

"Kagome, you are the one I choosemy mate, I owe everything to you, my friends, my new family, my life, my heart, and my soul, I love you Kagome." Inuyasha confessed as he was his hanyou self again and pulled Kagome into an embrace.

"NOO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" screamed Kikyou as her mind was set on full revenge. The dead woman charged at the two but to her surprise powerful youki surrounded the two and was out of her reach.

"I-Inuyasha?" asked Kagome who apparently was still in shock at what she had heard. "What's happening?!" The youki that surrounded the couple swirled heavily and headed straight for Kikyou.

"I was not able to do this by myself, but apparently my demon half can." stated Inuyasha as he looked away from the dead woman shielding the one that was alive and in his arms. Winds picked up and a swift burst of fire spouted out of the ground like a geyser engulfing Kikyou and bringing her to the deep depths of hell, alone

"She won't be alone for long, She'll soon have Naraku joining her..." stated Inuyasha

* * *

After the trip to Kaede's everything was alright. The group was able to collect eight more shikon shards from the snake youkai, Miroku was conscious and only bedridden for a while, Shippo was fine and playing with Kirara, Sango stayed by the Houshi's side the entire time, Kikyou was finally put to rest, and Inuyasha and Kagome...

"Kagome..." started Inuyasha, locking his gaze with hers."You know, you never did tell me how you feel, you know about me."

They were both silent for a while, locked in each others graze, hand in hand atop the Goshinboku.

Kagome's crimson face heated up as she broke the silence. "I.." Kagome managed to mumble.

"Yes?" asked Inuyasha, his face as red as his firerat haori never taking his gaze off of hers.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

With that, they shared a passionate kiss where they would forever be together, nothing would stand in their way. Inuyasha would make sure of that.

* * *

Okay, I know that was kind of a weird ending. I was on writer's block..in fact I still am! stupid skewl...I started this at like 4 AM this morning and now 12 hours later I write a cruddy ending...I'm sorry, I think it fits though, I hope the beloved thing doesn't bother you guys too much gomen nee! but please R&R and tell me what you guys think, and who knows, maybe I'll write how Naraku gets to hell...until next time

-akire

FLUFF IS TEH STUFF PRODUCTIONS!

ack...okay I had a lot of re editing to do, thank you soo much Aamalie chan for all your help in beta reading this!! I dunno what I would do without it....but I've learned taht I will now try to get a beta and also revise more! and yeah...and just to let you guys know, i wrote this on like Tuesday so sorry it tooks so long to finally get it on


End file.
